felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Markie
Markie is a pretty and very kind Angel who dwells in an old abandoned temple, deep in Bulvon wood. She has pure white hair, and an open and friendly face with very intense sapphire-blue eyes that have a mesmerizing effect on people (especially men!). She realizes this of course, and uses her gaze to devastating effect when necessary. She is always smiling. She usually wears blue, her favorite color as it reminds her of the sky, and a short white skirt. Markie’s most distinctive features however, are her wings. She’s one of the very rare angels to have dark wings. Because some angels judge each other's purity by the color of their wings, Markie had been largely ostracized in Heaven and it has made life difficult for her. Backstory Markie has been around for a very long time and has seen worlds form and fall apart. She grew up alongside her sister Krista and suffered for years at her hands, even though she was the older sister, due to Krista’s aggression, unending teasing and prejudice because of her dark wings. This drove them apart in the last years of their youth. Once on her own, Markie bloomed into a fine young angel. Her talent and intelligence caused her to rise quickly through the ranks... to a point. Sadly, her black wings prevented her from rising to position as high as Krista's. Markie was on assignment to the deeper reaches of the cosmos when the last great war between Hell and Heaven broke out, and she missed out on doing any real fighting. She really came into her own after the war when every hand was needed to rebuild, no matter the color of their wings. To the amazement of many, Markie choose Felarya as her main assignment, as she’d fallen in love with this world during her travels. Krista was quick to spread the rumor that her sister was addicted to eating people, which damaged Markie’s career a great deal! Cast out from society once again, Markie spent many years roaming Felarya and interacting with the locals. She’s seen most of the more famous residents of Felarya but has only really met a few face to face. When asked, Markie says she’s never tried vore but she HAS been tempted. She’s just waiting for the right person. Likes and Dislikes Markie loves anything cute and fluffy! She has been known to go out of her way to discreetly save any young nekos she sees in trouble. She’s also very fond of travel and meeting new people, making friends, and exploring new and wondrous places... and Felarya has plenty of those! She loves a good joke too, and adores music and poems. One thing Markie hates with a passion is intolerance. She believes very firmly that people should be judged individually by their actions, and not by their race. Not that she’s an idiot of course. For example, she’s very polite to Menyssan whenever the two of them meet and refrains from any insults towards her, but she won’t get within grabbing range! (The giant succubus' reputation precedes her!). Due to her very open and pleasant nature, Markie has made a lot of friends in Felarya, but she is especially close to the giant naga Vivian. Their friendship is old and solid and the two know they can rely on each other. She also feels the same way with the Chilotaur Nix. As for enemies, Markie has very few... on Felarya at least. It must be mentioned that she isn’t very found of Anko. She finds her a bit too chaotic, and the big mermaid gulped her down once like a trout taking a mayfly as she skimmed the surface of the Jewel river. Good thing Markie can teleport out of most stomachs! Anko was very annoyed when hers suddenly emptied. Markie is nice but there is steel behind her smile. She is quite capable of cracking heads together when the situation calls for it, and she packs a lot of power. She will need it, as lately her sister Krista has taken a turn for the worse and committed an unforgivable crime against those under Markie's protection... *Markie belongs to Zoekin. Category:Characters Category:Angel Characters